


Hands of Time

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair discuss their holiday dinner and put up the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands of Time

Summary: Jim and Blair discuss Holiday dinner and put up the tree.   
Acknowledgments: Thank you to Mary for being a great beta. 

 

Hands of Time

By Patt

 

“Jim, I think we should invite your dad and Steven for Christmas dinner. It’s time that the three of you start getting along.”

 

“I think you’re dead wrong and I don’t want my dad in my home. Don’t you remember how he said we were sick for being lovers?”

 

“Yes, but he’s never going to get used to us being together if we don’t invite him and how about Steven?”

 

“I love Steven dearly, but he doesn’t like my lifestyle choices either. So I say we invite Simon and Daryl and be done with it.”

 

“Please let me invite them? If they say no, it’s no big deal. We can invite Simon and Daryl also, but it would be nice to have your family here.”

 

“Only you would think it would be good to have the grouch over for Christmas.”

 

“Babe, you’re already here.”

 

“Ha ha ha. I almost forgot to laugh. Invite them if you want, but I can tell you right now that they’re going to say no.”

 

“Thank you. I’m just going to make my calls and I’ll let you know how it goes. No listening.”

 

“Fine…”

@@@@@

**Sometime later:**

 

“Guess who’s going to make it for dinner this year?”

 

“Simon and Daryl?”

 

“I invited Simon and Daryl, Joel, Rafe, Connor and Brown. They all accepted, so it’s going to be crowded. I hope you don’t mind. And your dad and brother are coming too.”

 

“What do you mean they’re coming? Why would they come?”

 

“Because I sweet talked them into having a nice holiday meal with their family and they went for it. I told them that we’re having a bunch of the guys from Major Crime and that seemed to make it all right, I guess.”

 

“Chief, sometimes families aren’t meant to be together for holidays. Did you ever think about that?

 

“Yes, I did and I invited Naomi anyway.”

 

“I’m glad you did. I like your mom. When is she coming?”

 

“She’ll be here on December 20th to help us get everything ready. She was quite excited that you wanted her to be here. I lied.”

 

“You didn’t lie, Chief, I do want her to be here.”

 

“I figured that she could help calm things down with your dad too. It never hurts to have more people in your corner. We’re going to have a mob, over here.”

 

“Blair, my dad doesn’t like our lifestyle, why would he say he was coming?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s tired of never seeing his oldest son, who he no doubt loves very much. Maybe he’s getting over the fact that you chose a short Jewish guy to be with for the rest of your life.”

 

“Maybe… I just hope he doesn’t fuck things up.”

 

“What do you say we trim the tree? “

 

“Do we have to do a tree every year? For Christ’s sake you’re Jewish, why would you want to?”

 

“Because everyone else does, that’s why. I want our house to make everyone comfortable.” 

 

“Then you put some Jewish touches, too. How does that sound?”

 

“You’re such a sweet man, Jim Ellison. I love you very much.”

 

“And I love you, Blair. Do we know what we’re doing for the dinner on Christmas?”

 

“I was thinking you could fry a turkey like last year and we’ll have baked ham also. What do you think? “

 

“Sounds good to me, but are you sure you’re up to handling my family on such a special day?”

 

“Jim, I’m fine with your family. Now get busy and help me bring up the decorations. We have a lot to do.”

 

“Do you suppose my dad really is getting used to us being together?”

 

“Well, we’ve been together for four years now; it’s time he came around. I think he knows that we’re good for each other.”

 

“Chief, look at this ornament, it’s from when I was a kid. My mom gave it to me. My dad saved all of my ornaments from my mom and gave them to me when I moved here after the service.”

 

“See, now he was being thoughtful. I love that ornament. It’s very sweet.”

 

“Steven made this one for me, isn’t it a riot. It’s supposed to be a Reindeer made out of clothes pins, but he didn’t do it quite right and my dad thought that it was too cute to toss.”

 

“Is that how he said it? Too cute to toss?”

 

“No, he said I could use it for blackmail years from now, but I knew he thought it was cute. So do I, I just love this one. Thanks for making me get my old things out and putting them up.”

 

“I live to boss you, dear Sentinel. Jim, some of these ornaments are just gorgeous. I’m glad you brought them up too. And look at this one. It’s a hand print from when you were little. God, this is past cute. I just love it.”

 

“My dad helped Steven and I make those for my mother. But when she left she didn’t take anything with her, so my Dad kept them for us.”

 

“I think your dad tried as hard as he could to show you he loved you in little ways. By doing this, he showed you that your handprint meant something to him and he wanted you to have it.”

 

“I guess. I love my dad; I just don’t want him to be mean to you.”

 

“Things will be fine, Jim. Stop worrying about everything. Let’s finish up the tree and then I’ll trim something upstairs.”

 

“Now you’re talking.” 

 

Merry Christmas from Jim and Blair. 

 

The end.


End file.
